CCG: Genesis
| Size = 2½ × 3½ | Cards = 27 | Perpack = 27 | Perbox = 1 }} This is a list of cards from Genesis, a series of the Star Trek Customizable Card Game: Second Edition from Decipher. This expansion was only available from Decipher's online store and all 27 cards were given a foil treatment. In departure from standard up-and-down printing, both of the Vessel cards were printed "sideways," allowing the view of the ships to be larger. Also, all cards in this expansion are First Edition compatible. Interrupts *'Accelerated Aging' **Game Play: The player places this dilemma on the mission. Each personnel at this mission cannot use his or her first-listed skill. At the end of this turn, this dilemma is overcome. Card number 11P1. **''"Soon he will feel the burning of his Vulcan blood."'' ***'Lt. Saavik' concerning Spock's pon farr. *'Destined Journey''' **Game Play: The player chooses a personnel who has either Honor or Leadership to be stopped. If that personnel has both Honor and Leadership, the player may unstop their stopped personnel present and that personnel joins the mission attempt. If the player cannot choose a personnel with Honor or Leadership, all of the player's personnel are stopped. Card number 11P2. **''"You will seek the prophets. In the end, not for Bajor and not for the Federation. But for yourself, for your own pagh."'' ***'Kai Opaka' to Cmdr Benjamin Sisko *'Final Triumph' **Game Play: Unless the player chooses to discard an event from their hand, their opponent chooses a personnel to be stopped. Card number 11P3. **''"No... Kirk. The game's not over. To the last I will grapple with thee!"'' ***'Khan Noonien Singh' *Not Quite Domesticated Pets **Card number 11P4. *'Subterranean Barrier' **Card number 11P5. **''"Occasionally, some of them do find their way to the surface. We don't know how. But the Ocampa seal the tunnels afterwards."'' ***'First Maje Jabin' *'The Caretaker's "Guests"' **Game Play: The player's opponent chooses a personnel. The player may replace him or her with a personnel of the same affiliation from their discard pile. Place the replaced personnel on the top of his or her owner's deck. Card number 11P6. **''"What are they doing to us? What are these things growing on us?"'' ***'Lt. B'Elanna Torres' *'Unbelievable Emergency' **Game Play: The player's opponent names a skill. For each headquarters mission the player commands, they randomly select two personnel to be stopped. If either of those personnel that is selected has the named skill, kill that personnel instead. Card number 11P7. **''"Energy wave at two-hundred forty degrees port."'' ***'Lt. Cmdr. Dmitri Valtane' Events *'Blow You Out of the Stars' **Card number 11P8. *'Cellular Peptide Cake' **Card number 11P9. **''"With mint frosting."'' ***'Lt. Worf' *'Learning Curve' **Card number 11P10. **''"There's the 'Starfleet way', and there's the 'Maquis way.'"'' ***'Crewman Kenneth Dalby' *'No-Win Situation' **Game Play: This card plays in the main area. When the player's dilemma is prevented or its requirements are met, randomly select an opponent's personnel that was facing that dilemma to be stopped. Card number 11P11. **''"How we deal with death is at least as important as how we deal with life, wouldn't you say?"'' ***'Admiral James T. Kirk' *'The Genesis Effect' **Game Play: Plays on the player's mission. When this event is played, the player names a dilemma. When the player's personnel face that dilemma at this mission, it is overcome. Card number 11P12. **''"Matter is reorganized with life generating results. Instead of a dead moon, a living breathing planet, capable of sustaining whatever life forms we see fit to deposit on it."'' ***'Dr. Carol Marcus' and Admiral James T. Kirk Interrupt *'Kahn!' **Game Play: When an opponent scores 5 or more points, if he or she has not completed a mission, he or she loses 5 points. Card number 11P13. **''"You're going to have to do your own dirty work now! Do you hear me? Do you?"'' ***'Admiral James T. Kirk' Mission *'Genesis Planet' **Mutara sector **Card number 11P14. Personnel Bajoran *'Kira Nerys, Outspoken Major' **Card number 11P15. **"I have the bad habit of telling the truth... even when people don't want to hear it." ***'Major Kira Nerys' Cardassian *'Jasad' **Card number 11P16. **''"Your space station could not defend itself against one Cardassian warship."'' ***'Gul Jasad' Federation *'James T. Kirk, Original Thinker' **Card number 11P17. **''"I don't believe in the no-win scenario... I don't like to lose."'' ***'Admiral James T. Kirk' *'Spock, Trainee Instructor' **Card number 11P18. **''"In any case, were I to invoke logic, logic clearly dictates that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."'' ***'Captain Spock' *'Tom Paris, "Starfleet Observer"' **Card number 11P19. **''"All I need to know from you is, what's in it for me?"'' ***'Tom Paris' *'Tuvok, Undercover' **Card number 11P20. **''"I must inform you that I was assigned to infiltrate your crew, Sir."'' ***'Tuvok' to Chakotay *'Saavik, Protogee' **Card number 11P21. **''"The Kobayashi Maru... On the test, sir, Will you tell me what you did? I would really like to know."'' ***'Lt. Saavik' Klingon *'Kruge, Instinctive Commander' **Card number 11P22. **"I give two minutes for you and your gallant crew." ***'Commander Kruge' Non-Aligned *'Carol Marcus, Intelligent Scientist' **Card number 11P23. **''"The matrix formed in a day. The life forms grew later, at a substantially accelerated rate. ... Can I cook or can't I?"'' ***'Dr. Carol Marcus' *'David Marcus, Young Scientist' **Card number 11P24. **''"We are dealing with something that could be perverted into a dreadful weapon."'' ***'David Marcus' *'Kahn Noonien Singh, Genetically-Engineered Nemesis' **Card number 11P25. **''"I have done far worse than kill you. I've hurt you. And I wish to go on hurting you."'' ***'Kahn Noonien Singh' Vessels Borg *'Queen's Borg Sphere **Card number 11P26. **"You thing in such three-dimensional terms. How small you've become."'' ***'Borg Queen' Federation *' , Earth's Savior' **Card number 11P27. **''"'All I ask is a tall ship, and a star to steer her by.'"'' ***'Captain James T. Kirk' Table Genesis